


[Podfic] Ulysses

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon References, Anal Sex, English Accent, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sex, Podfic, Retirement, Rimming, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John is still and relaxed, drifting close to sleep, when Sherlock figures out the thing he wants to say.“I like bees,” he murmurs into the warm, musky silence between them.John’s breathing changes as he contemplates the non sequitur.“I never knew you gave bees a second thought,” he says softly.





	[Podfic] Ulysses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ulysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715957) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> Music: Sunlit Waters by Oliver Ledbury
> 
> Welcome to the first in a series of singles to mark my third anniversary on Friday.   
> Today's offering comes, courtesy of CaitlinFairchild, a longstanding favourite author of mine. Thank you, Caitlin, for permission to pod. I miss you, still.

 


End file.
